


Stunned

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-06
Updated: 2009-05-06
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camping sucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stunned

**Title:** Stunned  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Camping sucks.  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/profile)[**draco100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/) 's prompt #39: Stupefy, and for the Wank of the Week prompt: By any means.  
 **Warnings:** Silliness  
 **A/N:** You saw where I said silliness, right?  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Stunned

~

Finally! Draco sighed, collapsing onto the cot. Bonding with Harry, having to holiday with sodding Gryffindors, it had to be punishment.

_Yes,_ his mind reminded him. _It’s punishment for having fallen in love._

With a sigh, he undid his trousers. At least he could have a wank while everyone was off hiking or whatever.

He was just getting into the flow when the tent flap opened, Potter and the weasel walking in.

“ _Stupefy_!”

“Draco, you Stunned Ron!”

“I had to.”

“Why?”

“Because red hair should never be in my line of vision while wanking.”

Harry never made him camp again.

~


End file.
